


Nowy Świat

by letmefly



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kira Wins
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Teru Mikami nie pozwoli, żeby jego Bóg zginął, a wizja Nowego Świata rozwiała się.(Czyli 28 stycznia 2010 napisany na nowo).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Nowy Świat

**Author's Note:**

> 28 stycznia 2020 roku minie dokładnie 10 lat od śmierci Lighta (śmierć w mandze).  
> Zostawcie coś po sobie w komentarzu z okazji takiej rocznicy.

**Grudzień 2009**

Teru Mikami nie jest głupcem. Głupiec nie zostałby prokuratorem, nie utrzymałby się na stanowisku. Głupiec nie stałby się prawą ręką samego Boga. Zbyt długo badał na własną rękę działalność Kiry, żeby nie zauważyć pewnych prawidłowości. Reguły gry są z pozoru proste: kto przewidzi najwięcej ruchów przeciwnika, ten wygra. Pozostałych czeka śmierć.

*****

Dzwoni telefon.

\- Tak?

\- Mam wiadomość od Kiry. Masz wysłać do mnie list od wielbiciela, tak, żeby nikt poza mną nie wiedział, że to od ciebie... W kopercie ma być pięć pustych kartek z notesu.

*****

Teru wyczuwa rosnącą obawę. Samotną, zabłąkaną myśl, wdzierającą się do jego świadomości z coraz większą siłą. Myśl będącą jak mały odcisk na pięcie, niczym kamień w skarpecie. Uwierającą i przeszkadzającą nie tylko w pracy zawodowej, ale przede wszystkim w jego boskiej misji.

_Likwidacja, likwidacja, jeśli tego nie zrobię, mój Bóg może zginąć, likwidacja, jeśli tego nie zrobię, mój Bóg może zginąć, likwidacja, likwidacja, jeśli tego nie zrobię-_

Mikami odkłada długopis zirytowany. Jeszcze postrzega to jako przejaw szaleństwa, surrealizm a nawet sprzeciwianie się woli Kiry. Ale gdyby tak... Gdyby tak zaryzykować. Podskórnie czuje, że to działanie się opłaci, dlatego po długiej walce z samym sobą, robi to. Wyrwawszy pięć kartek dla Takady, zabiera ze sobą dwie dodatkowe i wysyła do siebie samego na poste restante.

\- Boże, kiedyś na pewno mi wybaczysz - mruczy Teru wychodząc z budynku poczty w chłodną, tokijską noc.

**23 stycznia 2010**

Kiedy tylko Mikami orientuje się, że jest śledzony i obserwowany, a notes w jego skrytce zostaje najprawdopodobniej podmieniony na fałszywy, robi dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, kontaktuje się z Kiyomi Takadą, aby powiadomić o tym Kirę, a po drugie udaje się na pocztę. Czeka tam na niego sporo przesyłek, w tym ta jedna, najważniejsza, od której wszystko może zależeć. Pakuje je do swojej roboczej teczki, a po powrocie do domu wyciąga z niej wszystkie koperty oprócz jednej. Następnego dnia podczas krótkiej przerwy w pracy, rozdziera podszewkę w swoim płaszczu i wsuwa tam dwie luźne kartki z notatnika, po czym to wszystko zszywa. Oddycha z ulgą. Jest gotowy.

\- Będziesz ze mnie dumny, Boże.

**28 stycznia 2010**

Tym razem już nikt nie śledzi go w drodze, dlatego nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby wyciągnąć notatnik w metrze, ponownie rozedrzeć podszewkę płaszcza i wsunąć kartki, których pochodzenia jest na sto procent pewien, pomiędzy te w notesie. - Wystarczyłby jeden fałszywy ruch - szepcze sam do siebie. Jeden fałsz i plan jego Boga posypałby się na kawałki.

*****

Magazyn Yellowbox na obrzeżach portu na południowej stronie zatoki Daikoku. Teru Mikami przybywa na miejsce z notesem śmierci, który powinien być prawdziwy. Powinien, ale nie jest. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem zbliżającym go do budynku, Teru ma coraz mniej wątpliwości. W myślach gratuluje sobie jeszcze raz sprytu. Nikt, nikt nie przechytrzy bóstwa. Już on się o to postara. Teru rozgląda się jeszcze raz i podchodzi do drzwi magazynu, po czym ze wszystkich sił próbuje zajrzeć do środka.

*****

Mikami nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że ludzie wewnątrz zostali już poinformowani o jego przybyciu. Zerka do wnętrza budynku poprzez szczelinę obok drzwi. Oczy Boga Śmierci pozwalają mu zobaczyć nazwiska ich wszystkich. Przez sekundę zatrzymuje się na profilu Lighta Yagamiego. "Mój Bóg" przemyka mu przez umysł zanim zreflektuje się i otworzy notes dokładnie w miejscu, w które włożył oryginalne kartki. Teraz już dałby się zabić za to, że ten notatnik jest fałszywy. Zapisuje nazwiska szybko i zdecydowanie, wpadając w swój ulubiony trans likwidacji. Nie mija pół minuty, gdy ma ich wszystkich. Zmięte prędko kartki lądują w wewnętrznej kieszeni jego płaszcza.

\- Teru Mikami... - słyszy głośne wołanie z magazynu. - Jeśli chcesz, zapraszamy do środka!

*****

\- Wygrałem, Near! - krzyczy Bóg, kiedy mija trzydzieści dziewięć sekund od wpisania pierwszego nazwiska. Początkowo wszyscy za wyjątkiem tego białowłosego dzieciaka wydają się przerażeni. Wtedy to i jego oczy rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu. Próba złapania powietrza ustami nie udaje się. Nazwany Nearem, Nate River osuwa się bezwładnie na podłogę wydając z siebie ostatnie głośne stęknięcie. Agenci są zbyt sparaliżowani strachem, żeby jakkolwiek zareagować. Pada Carter, Loud już chwyta się za lewą stronę klatki piersiowej. Kira śmieje się głośno, a jest to śmiech tak pełen ulgi i triumfu, że Teru zaraża się nim już, teraz, w tym momencie. Bullook upada obok z wrzaskiem, Mogi stara się wycelować bronią w Boga, ale ból zaraz zwala go z nóg. Matsuda krzyczy, jakby czuł, że jest następny, choć jego serce zatrzymuje się dopiero ułamek sekundy później. Mikami klęka przed swoim bóstwem i patrzy na niego w urzeczeniu. "Zdrajca" wykrzyczane ostatkiem sił przez umierającego Ide przerywa na chwilę radość Kiry. Błyszczące czerwienią oczy odnajdują sylwetkę ostatniego, który trzyma się jeszcze na nogach.

\- Jakie to uczucie, Aizawa? - krzyczy Light, a po chwili znów wybucha śmiechem. Na twarzy Aizawy pojawia się grymas bólu, gdy zawał zaczyna atakować jego serce, ale podnosi pistolet i strzela prosto w rozbawionego Yagamiego. Teru Mikami jest tuż obok i wie, że to kolejny raz kiedy musi pomóc swojemu Bogu. Rzuca się na Lighta całym ciałem przewracając go na podłogę. Kula przelatuje jedynie obok włosów Mikamiego, a gdy lądują na zimnym betonie, oczy Shuichiego Aizawy są już martwe.

*****

\- Świetnie się spisałeś, Mikami - mówi z uznaniem Kira.

\- Boże, to mogło się nie udać - Teru oddycha szybko nie mogąc jeszcze w pełni dojść do siebie.

Brwi Lighta ściągają się.

\- Jak to?

\- Powiedzmy że miałem przeczucie. Przeczucie, że już prawie jesteśmy u celu i nagle jeden drobiazg nas dyskwalifikuje. Dlatego przedsięwziąłem środki ostrożności, Boże - tłumaczy szybko, drżącą jeszcze dłonią wyciągając z płaszcza zmięte kartki pochodzące z notatnika i wręczając je Yagamiemu. Od razu widzi, że tamten rozumie. I docenia.

\- Więc to tak. Chcieli nas ograć kolejnym fałszywym notatnikiem. Niesamowite wyczucie, Mikami. Dzięki tobie i twojej przytomności umysłu udało nam się zwyciężyć. Nowy świat będzie potrzebował ludzi takich jak ty, Teru. Oddanych sprawie, lojalnych.

\- Zawsze będę walczył przy tobie i dla ciebie, Boże. Mikami ponownie pada na kolana, gdy Light podchodzi do zwłok Neara i odnajduje ukryty pod jego ubraniami prawdziwy notatnik.

\- To był twój ostatni błąd, N. Nie dorastałeś L'owi do pięt - Kira syczy cicho. Przez chwilę panuje cisza, a potem Bóg odwraca się. Jest tak rozkosznie pewien siebie, tak wspaniale świadom, że nikt nie jest już w stanie mu zagrozić. Rzuca notes Teru.

\- Wyrwij dwie kartki i zawsze noś przy sobie w taki sposób. To będzie nasza tajna broń w razie, gdyby ktokolwiek próbował się jeszcze sprzeciwić. A teraz chodź. Trzeba spalić to miejsce.

**Luty 2010**

Płomienie zabrały ze sobą tajemnice magazynu Yellowbox w nicość. Teru ponownie wpada w znajomy trans likwidacji. Jego umysł jest jasny i klarowny. Nowa prezenterka telewizji Sakura świetnie sobie radzi od samego początku wchodząc na antenę z mocnym "Chwalmy imię Kiry, naszego Boga", choć Mikami nie miał z nią jeszcze kontaktu.

*****

Dzwoni telefon.

\- Bądź gotów, Mikami. Przed nami jeszcze sporo pracy.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Boże.

*****

Teru Mikami nie jest głupcem. Głupiec nie doznałby oświecenia, nie zrozumiałby wszystkiego. Ręka nawet mu nie drga, gdy wpisuje kolejne nazwisko do swojego notesu. Uśmiecha się. Świat jeszcze o tym nie wie, ale naprawdę zaczyna należeć do Kiry.


End file.
